


野兽插花

by Lotusandmeat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: 5927, 8027 - Freeform, Bottom!Sawada Tsunayoshi, M/M, Top!Gokudera Hayato, Top!Yamamoto Takeshi, 元祖夹心, 山纲, 狱纲
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotusandmeat/pseuds/Lotusandmeat
Summary: 警告：双性！沢田纲吉狱寺隼人为沢田纲吉口交





	野兽插花

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 双性！沢田纲吉  
> 狱寺隼人为沢田纲吉口交

唇齿交缠时带来大量的唾液分泌，舌头在其中纠缠发出“啧啧”的声音，长时间的深吻让其中一方加粗了喘息。纲吉的手搂着狱寺的脖子，依靠在他身上，两人的衣襟大开，胸膛贴着胸膛。腰带被狱寺灵巧的双手解开但是却没有褪下，西裤靠着这松松垮垮的腰带悬在跨间，带着多枚指环的右手隔着内裤揉捏那已经开始变硬的肉茎。

“呼……”两人的嘴唇分开时，唾液顺着纲吉的嘴角滑到下巴，狱寺伸出舌头从唇角一点点地往下舔，将那线型的水渍扩得更加广了。

耳垂被身后的另外一个人含住，他沿着耳背一边呼气一边亲吻。胸前的剑型项链搁着纲吉的蝴蝶骨。纲吉彻底地被前后夹击的动作软了脚。

“纲，手伸直。”山本在他身后用低沉的声音诱哄他，在纲吉顺应地伸直手以后直接把他身上的衬衣脱了下来，裸露出象牙白的背脊。

纲吉的身体并不算很健壮，而是比较偏向于削瘦的身材，不过还是可以称得上“脱衣有肉，穿衣显瘦”的。

背部并非光洁完好，而是印着众多浅浅的疤痕，那是曾经在战斗中留下的痕迹，虽然经过了匣兵器的治疗，但是那些痕迹也只不过是由深转浅，山本的手指划过最大的X型剑痕，那是曾经在未来站时被幻骑士留下的伤。

伤痕很大，几乎占了整个背部，从蝴蝶骨上方一直到腰后两侧。

“唔嗯……”肉茎在内裤的包裹下不断涨大，前液溢出让内裤前方晕染出点点水渍。“隼人……摸摸它……”隔着布料的抚慰只能让欲火燎得更旺，纲吉的下身在狱寺手中挺了挺。

狱寺把手从上往下伸进内裤，抓着伞头用指腹在上面摩擦。

“哈啊……唔……”稍许有些粗鲁的方式却让纲很受用，他已经很擅长在疼痛之中寻找更深的快感。狱寺和山本花了很长时间才把他的身体开发出这幅模样，现在这朵他们小心翼翼栽培出来的花终于在两人之间盛开了。

以爱为土壤，以情欲为雨露，最终盛开出能完全承受两人的花。

山本将纲吉拉入怀中，手抚摸着他内裤下方偏后的位置，那里已经被体液弄到湿透了，摸上去水润润的。“纲，你下面出了好多水啊。”山本将手指顺着三角裤的边沿伸了进去，手指擦过湿漉漉的阴唇摸向稍前方的阴蒂，手指沾着肉缝流出来的液体在阴蒂上轻轻揉搓。

“阿武……呼嗯……唔……”阴蒂是他全身上下最为敏感的地方，随着山本的动作，阴蒂头一点点地涨大，随着脉搏的加速而跳动起来。

狱寺咂舌一声，这个时候的纲吉已经沉迷在被玩弄另一个性器官的快感之中，就算再怎么撸动前方都不会给出更大的反应了。

他把纲吉的裤子西裤扒下，那体毛稀疏的两条腿绷得紧紧的，山本的手还在纲吉的内裤中给予他快感。

狱寺扯了扯纲吉身上仅剩的布料，山本配合地把手拿了出来。内裤也被脱掉以后，纲吉终于全身赤裸地被两人夹在中间。

“你想在前面还是后面？”带来快感的手指突然抽离，内裤被褪下，纲吉稍微回过神来，听到了狱寺的提问。

山本的手在纲吉的腿根徘徊，随意地说：“我随意。不过，纲，你希望我肏你的哪个洞呢？”

纲吉还在喘气，晶莹透亮的液体从肉缝中流出，高挺的欲望得不到安慰，中间的肉缝不断出水，淫乱的身体在渴求更加滚烫粗硬的东西。“哪里都好，给我，阿武……呜……给我……”

带着硬茧的手指稍稍刺入肉缝，温热的小缝吮吸着指尖，山本进去过，知道一旦纲吉的身体开始渴求欲望，那个肉缝会让人欲生欲死，但是他并不准备现在就满足纲吉。在纲吉的呻吟中，他残忍地把自己的手指抽了出来，笑得一脸阳光。

“我今天就在后面吧。”

狱寺对他的恶劣行径有些不满，却也没说什么。被点起欲火却得不到满足的纲吉在他们两人之间扭动着身体，滑嫩的肌肤上带着点点汗渍。

狱寺脱掉身上的衣服示意山本抱着纲吉躺下，山本同样快速把自己扒光，搂着纲吉躺在床上。

山本的火热柱体贴在身后，宽阔的胸膛能让纲吉随便倚靠，后颈被吮吸出一个个粉色的吻痕，双腿被拉开架到狱寺的肩膀上，纲吉以为狱寺想要帮他口交，配合地抬高了下半身让抱枕能垫到臀下。

狱寺的确是想帮他口交的，但却不是纲吉以为的男性性器官，而是那道应当是女人才有的肉缝。

带着唾液的舌头滑过阴唇，舌尖舔过阴蒂，纲吉低吟一声，抓住了腿间脑袋的头发。狱寺用手指拨开小阴唇，舌头按照轻缓的频率拍打那裸露在外的阴蒂，在肉缝间流出来的水越来越多时，狱寺含住已经开始充血涨大的小豆豆，在纲吉的啜泣声中吮吸。

能让头皮发麻地快感随着下体被舔舐而传遍全身，纲吉将狱寺的脑袋往自己腿间又按了按，头脑一片空白地任由狱寺舔着自己喷涌而出的体液，和阴茎短时间的高潮不一样，阴蒂高潮是持续性的、长时间的高潮。

在高潮的余韵中纲吉想要把狱寺的脑袋推开，但是狱寺像是对他那处地方起了兴趣，不断的通过舌尖抽插、舌面舔舐、唇瓣吮吸等动作刺激那已经勃发的阴蒂。

“隼人……呜啊……不要了……停下啊啊……太……太过了……呜唔……”

纲吉晃着脑袋，双腿紧紧地夹住狱寺的头，身体想要往后缩，却把自己的后穴撞到了山本的手上，那两根手指沾着润滑接着这个姿势探入后穴。被两面同时夹击的快感几乎要让纲吉崩溃，一旦想要躲避身后的手指就相当于把自己的雌穴往狱寺嘴里送，如果想要摆脱狱寺的舔舐就是自己把山本的手指吞吃得更深。

眼泪滑落，纲吉哭喘着喊着停下、不要了、慢一点之类的话语，山本和狱寺却把他话当做更进一步的允许。

在第二次阴蒂高潮的同时纲吉的阴茎也直接失了控制，精液喷洒在狱寺的发梢和脸上，肉缝处也涌出更多的液体，几乎要把床单打湿。

山本依旧躺在床上，但是却把纲吉扶着坐直，掐着纲吉的腰让他的后穴一点点地吞吃自己的阴茎，后坐的姿态让阴茎随着重力一往直前，破开肠道的封锁。

纲吉跪在床上的腿都有些颤抖起来了，隔着泪水能看到狱寺模糊的身影，熟悉的手又往雌穴探去。他一边小声地啜泣一边发出带着喘息的呻吟，无力地准备接受狱寺的调教。

最近山本和狱寺特别喜欢这样，一个人进入他的后穴，另一个人用手指玩弄他的雌穴，当然偶尔会颠倒过来，面对这种两人其上的夹击，纲吉总是要被他们做到筋疲力竭为止。

在雌穴被火热的肉棒抵住时，纲吉猛然回过神，他终于意识到今天和之前不同，之前那段时间两人对自己身体的调教就是为了这一天。逃不掉的，两只虎视眈眈的野兽为了能完全窃取鲜花的花蜜已经蛰伏太久了，纲吉这朵被他们掌握住的花只能顺着他们的意愿盛开到极致。

借着避孕套的润滑和纲吉自身流出的体液，狱寺很顺利地捅进雌穴。纲吉紧紧的抓着狱寺的肩膀，指甲在他的肩背上划过一道道红痕，狱寺根本没有在意那点疼痛，而是放缓了动作给予纲吉适应的时间。

被两人同时进入前后两方，纲吉几乎要喘不过气来了，炙热的柱体随着脉搏而青筋弹跳，身体能能清晰地感应到两个人的存在。

“呼……呼……”纲吉整个人都像是从水里捞出来了一样，湿淋淋的，一半是因为有些承受不住的疼痛，一半是被同时进入而产生的羞耻。

发现纲吉开始慢慢适应了以后，山本躺在床上开始挺动跨部，纲吉已经完全软倒在狱寺的支撑下。两个人抽送的频率不一样，有时候山本和狱寺同时往他的身体里顶，让纲吉有种自己要被同时捅穿的错觉，有时候又是一前一后，山本的撞击让纲吉把狱寺的茎身整个包裹住，狱寺的顶弄让山本挺入肠道更深的地方。

快感很快堆积起来，纲吉哭着又射了一次，阴道内喷涌出大量的体液，他整个表情都随之扭曲了起来。强烈的快感完全支配住身体，几乎要让他昏过去。但是还不会，在不断战斗中得到锻炼的身体借由最近的开发调教，这种程度还不会让他失去意识。

只是纲吉达到高潮是没有用的，在狱寺和山本没有满足之前，他只能在两人的夹击之间不断被情潮推到顶峰，一次又一次，直到连一丁点精液都射不出来后，在阴道高潮中哭喊着淫荡的话语求他们放过自己才能迎来结束。


End file.
